The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for dispensing cooled, heated and ambient temperature liquids such as drinking water and other beverages, and more particularly to an energy transfer device for use in a dispenser apparatus wherein liquid is drawn from a filled reservoir bottle or the liquid is supplied directly from a source of high pressure, such as tap water.